codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Nina Einstein
) | first = | last = | creator = CLAMP | voice = Saeko Chiba (Japanese) Kim Mai Guest (English) | other = See Ashford Academy Holy Britannian Empire }} Nina Einstein ( ニーナ・アインシュタイン, Nīna Ainshutain), 17 years old (18 at R2), is a shy and quiet student at Ashford Academy. In Code Geass R2, she goes to work for the government and create weapons for them. She is the creator of the weapon of mass destruction F.L.E.I.J.A. and later, the countermeasure to it. Character History First Season Nina makes her first appearance in the beginning of the first episode of the series at the Ashford Academy, discussing with Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette about Lelouch's gambling habits, with Shirley highly disapproving it. Milly teases Shirley over her affection for him. Nina demonstrates an acute xenophobic reaction to Elevens and is initially intimidated by Suzaku when he arrives in the school due to his Honorary Britannian/Eleven status. Arthur, a stray cat, is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. Milly announced that the one who would catch the cat would get a kiss from any member of the Student Council. Suzaku and Lelouch were the ones that got the cat and got a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally. The Student Council adopts him and builds a cat house in the council room. Following this incident, Nina along with the rest of the student body watches Prince Clovis' funeral on live. During the funeral, the Emperor of Britannia, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. Later, she was at the incident involving the Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident. Led by Lieutenant-Colonel Josui Kusakabe, a group from the Japan Liberation Front takes a hotel and its occupants hostage, including Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein, and Shirley Fenette. Zero mounts a rescue operation derails any rescue efforts by the army so he can take credit for the rescue. In a public broadcast, he announces the creation and purpose of his Black Knights, "allies of justice" who will judge the world and protect the weak from "those with power." She develops intense (almost obsessive) feelings for the Third Princess Euphemia after she helps her during a traumatizing hostage incident at the Lake Kawaguchi, Convention Center Hotel. She subsequently comes to rely on Euphemia for emotional support; to emphasize this, Nina is shown masturbating to her picture in episode 12. Following Euphemia's death, Nina becomes emotionally and mentally unstable. In a misguided attempt to kill Zero and avenge the princess, she arms the Ashford's Ganymede Knightmare Frame with a prototype nuclear reactor, intending to detonate it and take out all of Tokyo. However, it fails to explode. Second Season Later in the second season, Nina is eventually recruited by Schneizel as chief of his In Vogue research team headquartered in Dallas, Texas. Schneizel seems to keep her stable by reminding her of how Euphemia would act. She is first briefly seen in a laboratory, visibly enraged to see that Zero is still alive as he makes his announcment. Some time later, Nina arrives in the Chinese Federation during the arranged marriage between Prince Odysseus and Empress Tianzi; alongside second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Milly not having seen Nina for awhile, talks to her; telling Nina that she feels happy for her. However, her attitude turns sour and she snaps on Milly. Milly tries to console Nina, but she is too emotional to listen. When she later sees Zero in a chess match with Schneizel, she attempts to avenge Euphemia, but is stopped by Kallen and Suzaku. She continues her research into nuclear power, eventually creating a working bomb. The bomb, codenamed F.L.E.I.J.A., creates an explosion which collapses in on itself, obliterating all matter within its area of effect. After its development she has shown an obsession to equip the system to a Knightmare Frame and use it to kill the Black Knights, particularly Zero. After the second battle of Tokyo, Nina is devastated by the destruction caused by her weapon, which caused casualties exceeding 35 million lives, but Lloyd tells her that she'll have to become detached if she intends to continue being a scientist. She is forced to go into hiding shortly thereafter, as several countries, Britannia included, are searching for her because of her involvement with the creation of F.L.E.I.J.A. Lelouch enlists her aid in creating a countermeasure to F.L.E.I.J.A., which she successfully completes. She offers to assist him in deploying it, but he refuses to let her, considering it his task for killing Euphemia. Nina admits that she will likely never forgive Zero for that, but needed to find her own answer, to which Lelouch responds by calling her a good person. She is later seen as a prisoner of Emperor Lelouch, along with the rest of the Black Knights and several Lelouch supporters, though she's not slated for execution. She's also seen in the picture of Viletta and Ohgi's wedding, having apparently gotten over her xenophobia. Trivia *Like her namesake, Albert Einstein, she contributed to causing the production of a weapon of mass destruction and later felt remorse when she realized how many people died because of it. * Due to her acts of masturbation in regards to Princess Euphemia, it is heavily implied that Nina is a lesbian. * Nina is similar to Flay Alster from Gundam SEED in many ways. Both are highly xenophobic, both are willing to kill the protagonist in some way after someone close to them is killed, and both eventually repent for their actions. Quotes *(To Kallen) "No, you're not. You're an Eleven! You're an Eleven and you pretended to be my FRIEND?!! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!! GIVE BACK PRINCESS EUPHEMIA!!! I NEEDED HER, SHE WAS A GODDESS TO ME!!!" Gallery Nina42.jpg Nina47.jpg Nina44.jpg Nina38.jpg Nina84.jpg Nina52.jpg images.jpeg|Nina hiding at Ashford Academy, after the second battle of Tokyo. 107715-nina-hotdog.jpg|Nina eating a hot dog. Nina_Einstein.png Milly & Nina.png Nina, Lloyd and Cecile working on a countermeasure for F.L.E.I.J.A..jpg Nina Profile.jpg Nina_losing_her_mind.jpg|Nina losing her mind over Euphemia's death. Category:Characters Category:Ashford Academy Category:Holy Britannian Empire